


Transformation

by Marilyn_Manson



Series: Loustat [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Human to vampire, Lestat's POV, M/M, Sex, Wrote this a while back, blood sucking, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened when Lestat Turned Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if sometimes I spelt Louis as Louie.

I did not know why I did what I just did. He was the first I ever Turned in all my miserable centuries I have lived. Miserable cold and lonely centuries that has turned me into a demon. Heartless and cold blooded the only thing that ever made me feel again was the warm mortal blood I feed on each night. Blood that will flow through my body pulsing in my veins until it became lifeless and cold like mine.

Louis de Pointe du lac, he had very little to live for, I noticed. But he owned a plantation I wanted. That was not the only reason why I Turned him. No. He was lonely and depressed like me. No companions and no lover, suffering from loss of loved ones. I have watched mine grow old and die right before my very eyes. Eyes that watched as the life left their lungs, soul ripped from their bodies as their heart beat slowed and they stopped breathing.

I wanted him. All I knew was that. I wanted him to belong to me. I wanted to give him a reason yet to live. For me. Handsome and young, fresh youthful blood pulsing through his veins and he is going to give it all away to death. What a shame.

"Do you desire death that much?" I asked after I had a taste of a mouthful of his young blood. I could hear his heart beating the same rate as mine. How ironic. We vampires are dead yet we still have heartbeats, still have hearts that pumped poison and immortal blood throughout our lifeless bodies.

"Yes" he choked. I wanted his life. His blood. I wanted my blood to run in his veins. I wanted and needed him by my side. I do not want Death to take him from me. I want to give him death and bring him a new life. A life worth living. 

"You will die. And you will wake again. Then you shall be mine. You will only belong to me. Would you like that? I will give you a life worth living, Louie" I growled. 

And I left him there at the banks of Missisipi. I did not leave him to die for I had only drained him just a little, careful not to let him die too soon. The sun was almost rising so I had to leave him. If I so wanted, I could have Turned him now but no I am a patient man.

I found him again the next night in his huge luxurious home. It made me wanted him more. He lay in his bed not taking notice of me until I made myself known, standing in the light litted by candles. He was so beautiful just lying there his face in awe as he stared at me like I am more beautiful than his dead wife and child. 

Tragic it was. The memory was running through his veins when I had fed off him last night. It flashed in my head and for the first time in a very long while I felt sympathy for him. I came to him the following night while he was sprawled on his bed looking utterly delicious for me to devour.

"Do you still wish for death, Louis?"

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Louis"

I was dizzy with need to thrust my cock up his tight arsehole. To hold and soothe him with empty promises. To kiss away the pain from his lips and to fill his head with only me in it. My charm works just as easy to coax him into becoming a vampire but I wanted to be more convincing. 

Slowly, I climbed onto bed with him, crawling over to him until I was hovering over him. The sound of his rapid breathing filled my ears and the smell of his blood made me dizzy with want. Sweet like red wine I could still taste it as it clung to my fangs. I never fed off anyone after him. I know no one will taste like him. Sweet, rich and thick down my throat it made me wonder what his cum would taste like.

"Have you ever bedded a man, Louie?" I purred, running a hand down his thin white shirt feeling his warmth against my skin made me miss being a mortal. 

"No.." I heard him breathe.

"Well.. I am no man." I inhaled his scent running my lips over the expanse of his neck stopping to kiss at his pulse point, feeling it throb against my lips. "Have you thought of an answer?" I asked again.

"I wish for death.." 

"Death is cruel. And I can give it to you. I am a cruel man, Louis" I rubbed my thigh against his now semi hard cock through his pants and heard him in gasp as his whole body shivered in pleasure.

"Then give it to me" he breathed.

"I will. But then I will give you a new life. A life with me. Would you like that?" 

"What do you have to offer me?" I thought he'd never ask. I have so much to offer him. 

"An eternal life with me is a life worth living, I'll show you" I purred. By this time, his body was paralyzed under my command. I slipped my hand easily through his pants reaching for his cock I began palming it rubbing in circular motions until I heard him gasp and moan in pleasure, his hips circling to match my movements.

Now all the people know me as a man with no self control and at that moment I was trying my darnest to control my desire to not sink my fangs into his pulse point where it was throbbing against my lips. Instead I concentrated on giving this man the pleasure he deeply desired behind all his depressions and suicidal thoughts.

Finally I took off his pants in one swift motion, the mortal eye could not see and his cock stood erect long and thick and throbbing under my hands. I looked down at it and all I could see was the veins that covered it, bluish as life pumped through them.

I took him in one hand pumping a steady rhythm as I busied myself with kissing down his chest kissing at where I could hear his heart hammering against it.

"God.." he moaned.

"Yes, Louie. I'll be all that you know. All that you worship. For I will be the one who will give you life when you wanted death" 

I pumped harder and faster until he began licking precum at the tip and I smeared it all over his cock as lube to stroke him faster.

He's panting now thrusting his hips in time with my strokes and I could tell he was close but I will not let him cum until he agrees with me. Until he gave himself willingly to me. 

"You can't have sex when you're dead, Louis" I purred, slowing my thrusts now as I scraped my teeth along the length of his jawline my eyes never leaving his face. He had his eyes screwed shut, beads of sweat forming at his temple and he was gripping the bedsheets like he was holding on to dear life.

"I'll give you a life of pleasure" I said, moving up to nibble at his outer earlobe and heard his breath hitch as his heart pounded harder against his ribcage. I could hear it all, everything that happened in his body that was so full of life.

"Yes, make me yours, please, ahhh" he was begging now desperately thrusting up his cock against my hands to find his release. I unzipped my pants freeing my own rock hard cock feeling the cold night air brush against it would have made me shiver if I was not an immortal. Assuming he had no lube, I took one from my coat and spreaded it evenly onto my cock and rubbed some at his entrance.

Ever so slowly I lowered myself until my cock was at his entrance and pushed myself in. His body accepted the sudden intrusion with little resistance and now he was digging his nails onto my back holding on for dear life.

I started to move, slowly at first, let him get used to it but when he wrapped his legs around me I began speeding up my thrusts.

"Oh.. Oh God" he moaned.

"Yes Louis I will be your God and everything you ever want me to be" And in a very long time, I wanted to keep that promise. I wanted to be what Louie needed me to be. A teacher? A companion? A lover? Anything. I will always be there for Louie.

"I'm close" he panted.

"I know" 

I sank my fangs finally into his pulsing point and he came in time spilling hot white cum all over my coat and his shirt as his body shook violently underneath me. A perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. His blood burst into my mouth and that too was enough to send me over the edge as I came inside of him, filling him with my cum and soon filling him up with my own blood.

I drained him to the point of death and slowly his life slipped away before my very eyes as my mouth was stained with his youthful blood. I punctured two holes on my wrist and placed it right at his mouth so he could suck on my blood.

"Now you shall taste death" I heard his heart beat slowing the life leaving his lungs as I waited for the inevitable moment where his soul would leave his body. And I held him through it as he clung onto my coat his grip slowly loosening until his hands were lifeless.

He would not have seen it, maybe felt it as a tear ran down my cheeks and onto his. This life held so much memory and pain. I want to erase them all and replace them with new and more loving ones. Ones worth remembering and worth running through his veins.

I kept running my hands through his soft sleek black hair until I felt him move again, now with a new life. I felt a tinge of regret as I saw how his face has changed, the rosy colour on his cheeks were now gone and now replaced with white marble skin. His emerald eyes standing out and glowing in the dim light. 

He was beautiful. My beautiful Louis.

He looked confused for a moment and I took this chance to observe him propping up some pillows and lying against them as I did. He looked around him his face unreadable as he sniffed the air before turning to look at me. 

He got up on his knees and crawled over to me looking at me like I was the moon and it was all that he could see. I held up my wrist for him knowing full well he was starving but instead he slowly moved to breathe in my scent at my neck. I could feel his lips against my pulse point, could feel his cold breath ghosting my skin until I could feel the numbing pain of his fangs sinking into my flesh.

It was a first for me to have another vampire this intimately close and sucking my blood like I was wine. I felt the blood I had drank for centuries leave my system, felt his heart beating in rhythm with mine as my blood flooded his veins giving him life.

You're mine. 

I pulled him away before he could drain the immortal life out of me and watched as his eyes those beautiful emerald eyes look at me sadly.

"Come here" I said, holding my arms outstretched as he climbed into them and I wrapped them around him pulling him close.

"Lestat.. that is your name" he said finally.

I could only nod, overwhelmed with such petty emotions for this vampire I have Created. He had seen my life then when he drank from me. The accursed mortal life that still ran through my veins.

"Lestat.." he repeated again, his voice softer than it was before and hearing my name roll out of this beautiful creature's tongue was like setting myself on fire.

"Yes.. Mon cherie. That is my name. You cannot feed off me yet and I will show you how to hunt later. Now you have to sleep, the sun is almost rising" I cooed kissing his forehead through his smooth black hair.

As I felt his breath even out and his body went limp in my arms I whispered in his ear, "I gave you a choice I never had".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
